Les toilettes Sérieusement !
by Melody05
Summary: " D'accord. On est aux toilettes. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en soi. Pourquoi ? Le son de la voix d'Akira suintait la détresse. Le pauvre était totalement perdu, il préférait largement l'action à la réflexion, mais là il flippait grave. " OS pour l'anniversaire de mon Hidaka d'amour. Si vous savez pas qui c'est...ALLEZ VOUS RENSEIGNER BANDES D'INCULTES *PAN*


**Hello! Oui je suis vivante. Enfin, malade, mais vivante. Pour le moment. La sentence tombe demain *PAN*. Nan je rigole je ne vais pas mourir, ça n'est pas si graaave. Bref, je ne suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie.**

**Alors, petite explication. Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Hidaka Akira, personnage qui comme vous le voyez ne figure même pas dans le pannel de c'est une honte mais je vais y remédier. Il fait parti de Scepter 4, il est grand, brun et à les yeux marrons. Il est passionné par les seins de Seri *PAN*. Allez donc lire Days of Blue je vous le conseille fortement.**

**Que dire d'autre? Ben je sais même pas si les gens auront le courage de lire cette note d'auteur, même de lire tout court *PAN*. C'est pas grave. Je me suis éclatée à écrire, je vais me reconvertir dans le comique niahahahah *meurs*. Le tragique c'est le bien, n'oubliez pas. Sinon.**

**Merci à Youwan de m'avoir donné son avis, d'après elle: WARNING INSINUATIONS PERVERSES MAIS C'EST RIEN C'EST RIEN C:**

**Et puis donc pour la petite anecdote, j'ai un jour fais un rêve où comment dire. Non je ne dirais rien, retenez juste que vous avez le droit à l'histoire des toilettes à cause d'un rêve. N'es ce pas Aeliheart 8DDDD *PAN***

**Sur ce je vous laisse, pour ne revenir que dans un siècle? Comme la prochaine fois.? Vous savez que ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus qu'un pauvre document sur mon doc manager? Non vous saviez pas. Beh je vous le dis. *PAN***

**Bonne lectuuuuure 8D**

**ET BON ANNIVERSAIRE AKIRA C:**

* * *

**Les toilettes ? Sérieusement ?**

Le jour commençait à se lever et les doux rayons du soleil traversèrent avec peine les stores encore fermés de la chambre des deux colocataires de Scepter 4. Enfin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment choisis d'être colocataires, dès leur entrée dans leur nouvelle unité, on leur avait d'office assigner une chambre et un colocataire quelconque.

Et malheureusement pour le jeune brun qui s'éveillait lentement, titillé par les rayons mutins de l'astre chaud, son colocataire avait des lubies et passions bien étranges qui le faisaient, soyons francs, vraiment flipper. Il n'avait pourtant pas le profil d'une poule mouillée, loin de là, mais le pauvre Akira se sentait observé par des créatures qui lui faisaient froid dans le dos.

Il avait finis par s'habituer à tomber nez à nez chaque matin avec une statuette encore plus étrange que la veille, avec des yeux pires qu'effrayant, et un sourire mesquin qui ne trompait personne. Ces choses étaient à n'en pas douter des créatures des enfers. Des enfants de satan. Peut importe ce que pouvait dire Goto Ren le fameux propriétaire de ces horreurs et colocataire du brun.

Akira ouvrit avec peine ses yeux qui apparemment préféraient resté scellé par le sommeil. Mais à vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il fallait qu'il se lève. Il fallait qu'il se résigne à quitter les couettes moelleuses et chaleureuses après de longues étreintes passionnées toute une nuit.

Quand enfin il ouvrit grands les yeux pour se donner du courage et sortir des draps, il resta la bouche ouverte, stupéfait par ce qu'il venait de voir. Ou plutôt ce qu'il n'y avait plus à voir. Pour la première fois depuis leur collocation, ce qui en soit ne faisait pas si longtemps, mais quand même assez pour qu'une routine se soit installée, et que le jeune brun se soit habitué à cohabiter avec un homme. Un homme oui, quand on lui avait dit qu'il n'y avait presque que des hommes à Scepter 4, il n'avait cessé de ronchonner en disant qu'il devrait y avoir beaucoup plus de présence féminine. Enfin, à ça aussi il s'y était habitué, car après tout, il pouvait se consoler sur la seule femme de l'unité. Et quelle femme mes amis ! Le jeune brun était comblé, finalement, elle représentait toute la gente féminine à elle toute seule grâce à ses atouts plus que conséquent. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir en profiter.

Akira chassa les images obscènes qui lui traversaient l'esprit à toute allure dès le matin. Elle était son supérieur, lieutenant et bras droit du capitaine nom d'un chien. Le jeune brun secoua la tête et se gifla mentalement. Certes c'était une femme très attirante, mais ça n'allait pas au-delà.

Reprenant peu à peu ces esprits et calmant le taux de testostérones qui avait soudainement grimpé en flèche il se concentra sur le pourquoi du comment il s'était retrouvé à ouvrir la bouche comme un idiot alors qu'il faisait face au vide.

Justement quelque chose clochait étrangement. Pas de statuette effrayante en train de le fixer au réveil. Pas de colocataire en train de faire les gros yeux parce que par réflexe, le pauvre jeune homme avait brandit son épée pour faire face à cette créature cauchemardesque. D'ailleurs, son épée n'était plus là. Et les stores étaient encore baissés. Et le réveil n'avait apparemment pas sonné. Et…Attendez.

« Bordel ! Grand Slasher X a disparu !? »

Akira sauta de son lit faisant tomber les draps au passage et fouilla la chambre. Vêtu simplement d'un pauvre caleçon, le jeune homme brun offrait un misérable spectacle qui en aurait fait rire plus d'un. Il était en train de saccager la chambre, ce qui finalement ne changeait pas vraiment de son côté de la pièce, mais en revanche, il massacrait celui de son colocataire qui était d'habitude plutôt bien rangé et soigné.

« Bon. Gardons nôtre calme. »

Il se releva et ouvrit les stores pour faire passer plus de lumière, il fut éblouie par le soleil et se couvrit les yeux avant de se retourner pour faire face au capharnaüm qu'il avait engendré.

D'abord il fallait qu'il se couvre un peu, non pas qu'il était pudique, mais se balader en caleçon dans les couloirs de Scepter 4 ternirait quelque peu l'image. Il attrapa le pantalon de son uniforme qui traînait sur le sol à côté de son lit. Il tira sur la manche de sa chemise qui gisait sous la couverture qui était tombé lorsqu'il avait bondit de son lit. Ne trouvant pas sa veste d'uniforme, et ayant surtout une grande flemme de la chercher il sortit donc seulement vêtue de son pantalon et de sa chemise dont il n'avait pas pris le temps de fermer les boutons du haut. En passant à côté de la porte, une énorme tâche rouge attira son regard sur le calendrier.

« Ah. Oh. Mais quel con ! »

Akira ne se souvenait pourtant pas avoir bu la veille, et il n'avait, d'habitude, pas des trous de mémoires pareils. Mais c'est vrai que cette semaine avait été une semaine assez éprouvante pour toute l'unité qui ne cessait de courir après les brigands et les gamins délinquants de la ville. Sans oublier qu'il fallait qu'ils gèrent en parallèle le clan du roi rouge qui leur mettait souvent des bâtons dans les roues. Ceci pouvait donc expliquer cela.

Aujourd'hui était donc censé être un jour de repos pour scepter 4. Le seul de la semaine qu'ils s'accordaient d'ailleurs. Mais surtout, aujourd'hui il avait 22 ans. Comment il avait pu oublier le jour de son anniversaire tout de même ? Ca ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Il fallait pas déconner avec cette date, pour lui un anniversaire c'était précieux, il fallait que ça se fête à coup d'alcool et de femmes. La preuve en était cette date était marquée au fer rouge. Parce que le rouge attirait plus son œil que le bleu auquel il était habitué.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son pantalon d'uniforme, il soupira. Au pire tout le monde se foutait de la façon dont il était fringué. Il sortit donc de la chambre avec un air totalement débraillé, d'un jeune homme qui vient de tomber du lit et totalement paumé dans les dates.

Il ne croisa pas grand monde dans les couloirs du dortoir. Ca n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Ils devaient tous dormir, ou alors ils étaient déjà partis vaquer à leurs occupations pour ce jour de repos. Mais ça n'était pas vraiment le sujet de préoccupation d'Akira qui malgré tout s'inquiétait d'avoir perdu son épée. Il pouvait être bordélique à souhait, avoir tous les défauts et les vices du monde, mais il portait une grande importance à son épée qui lui avait été remise en main propre par le capitaine lors de son arrivée en service. Elle ne devait pas être bien loin de toute manière. Il l'avait sûrement oubliée au réfectoire la veille. Ou dans les bains peut-être.

La lumière extérieure passait par les fentes dorées au pied des portes. Alors finalement ils n'étaient peut-être pas en train de dormir. En passant devant la chambre de Domyouji, Akira se baissa pour tenter de percevoir du mouvement dans la chambre de son coéquipier à travers la fente de la porte. Rien à signaler à l'intérieur apparemment, pas étonnant de la part de ce gamin qui ne cesse d'être ne mouvement tout le temps. Il se releva alors peut-être un peu trop brusquement.

« Mais fais gaffe bordel ! »

Akira se massa légèrement la tête après l'impact humain qu'il venait de se prendre en plein dans la face.

« Je te demande pardon ?! »

La douce voix suintait la féminité et d'après lui la sexualité, Akira baissa la tête vers la seule femme de l'unité. Elle avait des dossiers contre sa poitrine, les bras croisés de façon à ce qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

Akira ouvrit la bouche de surprise et se maudit intérieurement de son comportement de bourrin, lui qui pensait que c'était un de ses collègues masculins, voilà qu'il engueulait la femme de ces fantasmes, sa supérieure hiérarchique.

« Oh ! Lieu…Lieutenant ! Veuillez m'excusez je pensais avoir à faire à quelqu'un d'autre ! Ne le prenez pas pour vous. »

Passant son bras derrière sa tête il se gratta nerveusement les cheveux en affichant un sourire qui avait l'air particulièrement gêné. Seri Awashima lui faisait face sans ciller, un regard froid le transperçant, elle le détailla de haut en bas. Akira ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin, si jamais elle découvrait qu'il avait perdu son épée, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Et son regard inquisiteur n'arrangeait pas les choses. Pas du tout au contraire.

« C'est quoi cette tenue Hidaka ? Tu sais quelle heure il est au moins ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à traîner encore dans les dortoirs ? »

Le jeune brun resta un moment muet, une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait prononcé le mot « dortoir ». Oui parce que effectivement ils étaient dans le bâtiment des dortoirs, ce qui pouvait paraître normal en apparence, seulement, la présence du Lieutenant était vraiment étrange. Ils étaient bien dans les dortoirs, mais les dortoirs masculins. Et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, une preuve bien irréfutable, un truc bien gros, quelque chose qui fasse concurrence à la grosseur de sa poitrine, Seri était une femme, et une vraie, Akira pouvait l'assurer.

« Lieutenant ? Qu'est ce que vous faite dans le dortoir des hommes ? Vous avez peut-être besoin d'un renseignement ? »

Akira se gifla mentalement. Mais bordel, apparemment ça n'était pas sa journée. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de poser une telle question ? Mais surtout. Avec une telle voix ? Aguicheuse ? Nan pire. Totalement dépravée. Il ne tenait vraiment pas à sa vie. Il était censé faire profil bas dans sa position actuelle. Mais non, face à une femme, monsieur changeait du tout au tout, il devait montrer sa supériorité masculine sur la gente féminine. Seulement Seri n'était pas une femme comme les autres, et le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'il le savait pour en avoir fait les frais à plusieurs reprises. Seri était celle qui menait. Les hommes de cette unité étaient ceux qui obéissaient.

La jeune femme blonde le regarda avec un sourire mutin aux coins des lèvres. Venant d'une femme ordinaire, Akira aurait pensé qu'il avait une prise, que tout cela se serait fini au lit, il avait l'habitude. Mais ce sourire venant de Cette femme. Ca ne sentait pas bon. Pas bon du tout. C'était presque un sourire sadique finalement.

« Je vois que Monsieur Hidaka est d'humeur joueuse aujourd'hui. Voyez vous ça. »

Les yeux brillants du lieutenant firent couler une sueur froide le long de son dos. Cette femme était diabolique. Voilà la raison pour laquelle il n'avait jamais pu l'avoir dans son lit. Elle était la fille de satan. Ca n'était pas possible autrement. Et puis aussi, il ne voulait pas se frotter à un certain barman. Il n'avait même pas besoin de les voir ensemble pour savoir que ces deux là étaient dangereux pour sa santé mentale.

« Suis moi. »

Akira avala avec difficulté sa salive, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais ça ne valait rien de bon pour lui, il le sentait mal sur ce coup là. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas désobéir à cette furie blonde. Il avait quand même un semblant de jujotte en lui après tout.

Elle l'emmena au travers des couloirs déserts des dortoirs pour homme, comme si elle en connaissait chaque recoin par cœur. Après mure réflexion, ça n'était pas si étonnant que ça finalement, après tout elle était le bras droit du roi bleu, au rang de lieutenant, elle avait quasiment tous les droits sur leurs faits et gestes.

Les talons claquèrent sur le parquet lustré des couloirs silencieux, les murs renvoyaient l'écho sans rechigner. Akira avait l'impression de marcher avec deux femmes aux talons puissants au lieu d'une mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il avait bien remarqué que contrairement à lui, elle avait son épée sur elle. Mieux valait qu'il conserve ce qui faisait de lui un Mâle avec un grand M.

La jeune femme blonde s'arrêta alors devant la porte des sanitaires. Akira la regarda avec un air plus qu'effaré. Non. Elle n'était pas sérieuse quand même. Pourquoi s'arrêtait-elle devant les toilettes ?!

« Euh. Lieutenant ? »

Une goutte de sueur coula le long de sa tempe. Bon il fallait savoir que pour le jeune homme brun, les toilettes lui rappelait des souvenirs pas très sain. Il n'avait pas le souvenir que quelque chose ce soit produit dans ces toilettes en particulier, mais voilà ce qui se déroulait dans son petit cerveau d'homme avec un pic élevé de testostérone. Le calcul était très simple. Une femme. Un homme. La porte des toilettes. De la sueur et de la sauvagerie.

« Rentre. »

La gorge sèche, Akira commença à vraiment flipper. Non. Elle était sa supérieure. Rien de plus. Il fallait qu'il se mette ça dans le crâne bordel. Franchement, quelque fois il aurait aimé ne pas avoir le cerveau sans arrêt obnubilé par le corps des femmes. Pas que ça le dérangeait, mais ça lui causait quelques soucis de concentration en présence du Lieutenant.

Très peu sûr de lui sur ce coup là, Akira passa devant la jeune femme qui attendait en lui tenant la porte. Soit il n'était pas encore très bien réveillé. Soit il avait un problème de santé. Ou pire, c'était le lieutenant qui en avait. Il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau pour la suite.

Seri sourit et entra dans la salle à son tour, il y avait une rangée de porte faisant face à un miroir qui prenait la longueur du mur, au dessus d'une rangée de lavabos.

« D'accord. On est aux toilettes. Tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal en soit. Pourquoi ? »

Le son de la voix d'Akira suintait la détresse. Le pauvre était totalement perdu, il préférait largement l'action à la réflexion, mais là il flippait grave.

La jeune blonde posa ses dossiers sur le rebord du lavabo et se mit à compter les portes qui protégeaient les toilettes. Son doigt s'arrêta sur la troisième en partant du mur qui faisait face à la porte.

« Entre dans celle-ci. »

Elle avait du boire. Voilà. Le capitaine avait du la saouler pour qu'elle évite de lui faire avaler ces fameux haricots rouges qu'il avait en horreur, comme la plupart des hommes de l'unité d'ailleurs. Le monde entier même. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour idolâtrer une chose pareille. Enfin ça n'était pas non plus l'aliment le plus dégoûtant qu'il eut à goûter, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

Oui sauf que là, il s'écartait du sujet qui était. La porte des toilettes qu'elle désignait. Très bien, il allait obéir, encore une fois, avait-il vraiment le choix de toute manière ? Surtout que là où les toilettes étaient placées, loin du réfectoire, mais surtout dans une pièce bien insonorisée, personne ne pourrait l'entendre pleurer ses bijoux de famille.

Avec une lenteur extrême, presque effrayante, comme si il se trouvait dans un film d'horreur et que le loup allait jaillir de derrière la porte maudite pointée par la sorcière sans cœur et d'une cruauté sans pareille, il poussa le battant.

Un bruit métallique le fit sursauter mais il pria pour que Seri n'ait rien vu. Oui parce que là, sa fierté, sa dignité d'homme en prenait un coup. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et fixa le sol sur lequel gisait le fourreau de son épée d'où le manche métallique s'échappait et brillait sous le faisceau de lumière de la pièce.

Rouge de honte, Akira n'osa plus faire un seul mouvement, il était sûr que si il se retournait il ferait face au sourire sadique de la jeune femme blonde qui devait certainement jubiler de le voir dans une telle situation. Remarque ça aurait pu être pire, si Fushimi avait était là, il ne se serait même pas retenu pour lui rire au nez.

Les toilettes. Sérieusement ? Comment pouvait-on oublier son épée dans les toilettes ?! Cette histoire allait lui peser au dessus de la tête comme une épée de Damoclès, mais beaucoup plus dangereuse lorsqu'elle était entre les mains du lieutenant Awashima.

« On est d'accord sur le fait que ceci n'est pas vraiment l'endroit approprié pour ce genre d'armes Hidaka. N'est ce pas ? Je t'attends au bureau du capitaine. »

Et merde. Bureau du capitaine ? Elle allait se faire un malin plaisir à fayoter devant lui, il en mettrait sa main à couper. Cette femme était vraiment redoutable. En fait il n'avait pas choisi la bonne pour fantasmer. Loin de là. C'était de loin de très loin même, la pire. Franchement, il plaignait les hommes qui allaient se faire avoir. Remarque, le barman blond était pas mal dans son genre aussi. Il avait ouie dire que son sadisme était légendaire. Oui parce qu'il avait fallu qu'il se renseigne sur ses concurrents auprès de la gente féminine. Il avait aussi un énorme succès. Et comme la collaboration étroite des deux blonds n'étaient plus tellement un secret à ses yeux, et sûrement aux yeux de ses collègues d'ailleurs, mais personne n'aurait oser faire un commentaire sur la situation, pas face à ce monstre de femme.

Bref, il avait quand même un grave souci sur les bras là. Il fallait qu'il trouve Enomoto, il le sortirait certainement de ce mauvais pas. Ou carrément Domyouji, il suffisait que cet imbécile face une grosse gaffe digne de lui et l'attention du capitaine seraient déviée. Quoique, ce fût mesquin de penser cela. Mais après tout, c'était bien lui qui avait osé lui refourgué le sale boulot lorsque Fushimi s'était énervé après lui. Prétextant qu'il se sentait mal l'idiot.

Akira ramassa Grand Slasher X avec précaution et la sortit par réflexe de son fourreau et regarda si la lame n'avait pas d'éraflures. A première vue tout allait bien. Mais comment diable avait-il pu oublier son bien le plus précieux dans un endroit pareil. Dans les chiottes ! Merde quoi ! Akira soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'à la porte des sanitaires avant de se diriger vers la sortie des dortoirs pour aller vers le bâtiment qui abritait le bureau du dit Capitaine.

« Ah Domyouji ! Ca tombe bien il fallait que je te parle ! »

Le jeune rouquin surexcité se figea dans un des couloirs du bâtiment et offrit un sourire crispé à Akira. Pas normal du tout. Mais bon, Akira ne s'en formalisa pas et s'approcha du plus jeune pour lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

« Ecoute je suis un peu dans la merde là, j'aurais besoin de ton aide.

-Je peux pas ! Il faut que j'y aille je suis pressé ! »

La voix fluette du plus jeune partait légèrement dans les aigues, ce qui surpris le brun qui le laissa partir comme une fusée.

Décidément ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Et pourtant. C'était son anniversaire à la fin ! Il devrait être en train de se saouler avec ses collègues pour leur soutirer des informations sur leurs relations sexuelles, et être en train de chercher une nenette avec qui finir la nuit. Une vraie fête d'anniversaire en somme. Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il était là en train de redouter sa sentence pour avoir oublié son épée dans les toilettes, comble du comble, les toilettes devaient être synonyme de plaisir pour lui.

Peut importe. Si Domyouji n'était pas disponible il fallait qu'il trouve Enomoto. Mais manque de chance, il ne croisa que quelques membres de l'unité dont les visages ne lui revenaient pas. Il y avait vraiment beaucoup de monde en fait. Tellement qu'il n'en connaissait même pas la moitié.

« Fushimi-san ! Fushimi-san attends ! »

Akira se mit à courir sur les talons de Fushimi qui semblait vouloir l'ignorer. Ca ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude en fait. Moins il côtoyait de monde, mieux il se portait. Mais le jeune brun n'était pas de cet avis. Après tout il faisait parti des leurs, ils devaient bien s'entendre. Et puis le plus jeune avait montré à Akira qu'il pouvait être sympathique dans le fond. Il fallait juste creuser un peu.

« Tu n'aurais pas vu les autres ? Je cherche Enomoto mais je ne le trouve nulle part.

-Tsk…En tout cas tu ne risques pas de le trouver si tu restes à papoter inutilement. »

Le visage impassible de Fushimi ne découragea pas pour autant le jeune homme qui devait absolument trouver son collègue.

« Je sais. Mais tu ne l'aurais pas vu ?

- Le Capitaine t'attend. »

Akira se crispa et regarda ses pieds. Finalement cet homme avait le don pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Bon il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il fallait qu'il fasse face à la femme fatale et au capitaine.

Il tourna les talons pour se diriger vers le bureau du Capitaine mais Fushimi l'interpella.

« Tu vas où espèce d'abruti ?! Tsk. Vraiment y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ici. »

D'accord. Cet homme était vraiment flippant parfois, le ton de sa voix colérique foutait vraiment les jetons. Rien que la dernière fois lorsque Domyouji se faisait remonter les bretelles au téléphone, Akira avait pu ressentir la peur qu'il inspirait. Il suivit alors l'homme détenteur nationale du fameux « Tsk » selon Fuse qui le conduisit au bureau du Capitaine.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Très lentement. En fait Fushimi rivalisait bien côté sadisme avec le Lieutenant. Sauf qu'en prime, il avait un regard de sadique dans l'âme. Il en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE HIDAKA ! »

Akira tomba à la renverse sous le poids de Domyouji qui venait de lui sauter dessus sans prévenir. Ils se relevèrent avec l'aide d'Enomoto qui offrit au brun un sourire timide mais emplit de bienveillance.

Le bureau du Capitaine avait était décoré avec quelques banderoles qui avaient du être à n'en pas douter, faites par Domyouji. Lequel avait l'air surexcité par l'occasion. Une vraie pile électrique. Il souriait à tout va, et apparemment abusait un peu des coupes de champagne. Ce qui fit rire intérieurement Akira qui pensa encore une fois qu'il était bien trop jeune pour ce genre de choses, mais de toute façon, il n'était pas sa mère. Qu'il fasse la fête en son honneur. Ca ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde. Le regard du brun traversa la pièce circulairement pour voir qui était présent, mais surtout en cherchant ses deux bourreaux des yeux.

Enomoto parlait avec le lieutenant près du bureau du Capitaine qui sirotait une coupe de champagne assis à son bureau comme à son habitude. Son regard était planté sur le brun qui ne savait pas que faire en cet instant précis. Est-ce que le lieutenant lui avait déjà tout raconté à propos de l'incident des toilettes ou avait-elle su garder sa langue ? Il en doutait fortement.

Fushimi avait du déguerpir dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, et finalement ça n'était pas plus mal, c'était déjà une humiliation de moins. Son colocataire parlait avec Fuse et Domyouji faisait tourner Akyama en bourrique.

Akira pris alors son courage à deux mains et s'avança du bureau de son capitaine, et vint se poser aux côtés d'Awahima et Enomoto. La jeune femme blonde le regardait en souriant, mais plus de manière sadique, c'était un sourire franc d'une jeune femme qui était contente de faire la fête avec ses amis, sa famille en quelque sorte.

« Ca n'était pas volontaire je vous le jure. Ca ne se reproduira plus. Sachez que je ne la quitterais plus d'une semelle. »

Akira se tenait droit comme un piquet attendant la sentence de son capitaine. Ce dernier émis un rire sonore arrêtant les bavardages des autres. Il posa tranquillement son verre sur le bureau qui avait était préalablement débarrassé des dossiers, et croisa les mains sous son menton en fixant ses yeux dans ceux brun du jeune homme.

« De quoi donc parles tu ? »

Akira regarda Seri une pointe d'incompréhension dans ses prunelles chocolats. Cette dernière cacha avec grande peine son rire. Enomoto posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le soutenir alors que Munakata repris la parole.

« D'après toi, comment Seri aurait pu savoir que ton épée était dans les toilettes ? Soyons d'accord sur ce point, ça n'est pas vraiment le genre d'endroit qu'elle va fréquenter pour le plaisir. Contrairement à certains. Passons. »

Munakata attrape une coupe de champagne qu'il tendit à Akira dépité par ce qui lui arrivait. Non seulement il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mais en plus, par une femme. Mais le pire dans cette histoire, c'était les insinuations douteuses de son roi qui devait savoir bien plus de choses à son sujet qu'il ne le pensait.

« Buvons à ta santé ! Et a Grand Slash X ! Vous avez de la chance mes très chers amis. J'ai reçu récemment de nouveaux puzzles, et la journée ne fait que commencer ! »

Le brun avala son champagne de travers alors que Seri allait chercher son fameux gâteau aux haricots rouges, et que ses collègues se moquaient allègrement de lui. Il eu même le droit à ce qui lui avait tant manqué à son réveil, son fidèle amour effrayant, que Goto s'amusa à approcher de lui pour lui foutre la frousse. Finalement, cet anniversaire n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Pas vraiment d'effusion d'alcool, pas en présence de leur roi, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus. Ni de belles femmes pour l'accompagner dans les draps, ou encore mieux dans les toilettes. Quoique, cet évènement le marquera certainement à vie. Il allait peut-être éviter les toilettes pour un moment. Et puis, de toute façon, pour le moment, il se sentait bien parmi ses collègues, qui en ce moment même, étaient tous dans le même bateau, à essayer de fuir les puzzles ennuyeux du capitaine, et le gâteau immonde du lieutenant.

Il faudra qu'il pense à les remercier. Et Fushimi aussi d'ailleurs, parce que malgré tout, il avait fait un geste pour lui en lui montrant la voie. Quoique les autres en disent Fushimi pouvait être un vrai ami avec le temps, un autre membre de la famille du Scepter 4.

* * *

**Ceci était bourré de fautes, mais je suis malade et je voulais poster à temps pour une fois. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu 8D**


End file.
